the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lanford (Order of the Colossus)
Lanford is an eternally youthful dragon, part of a trio with Ivanov and Metall. Lanford used to be a very dangerous dragon, wreaking havoc all over the Scarred Wasteland. In an effort to contain his destructiveness, the Order of the Colossus turned him back into a hatchling, forever to remain as such. Lanford seems harmless enough in his current form, but there is no telling whether the experiment truly worked in the long run. Background There were rumors about him. He knew the truths and the lies, and loved every single one he heard. His name was forbidden to say among the smaller Clans, and the signs that went up for his capture was hilarious to him. Who could capture him? He was powerful, fearful, and ready to rule the world. He would cast fear into the hearts of any Dragon that dared to face him. He was unstoppable. Within the Plague Flight, a rather large clan of powerful Dragons got word of this Dragon. Taking no notice, they kept to their business and this Dragon was allowed to rampage and terrorize more and more. Finally, they took notice. The clans all around them were each getting attacked by this Dragon--his threats becoming more and more aggressive. It was evident that something had to be done about him, and they were the ones to do it. For months, they chased this Dragon. Unable to fully catch and restrain him, they resorted to whatever they could. He was powerful, as he has been trying to tell them, for it took many of their best fighters to capture him and bring him to the Clan leader. The Dragon proved to be more difficult still. Uncooperative, and nearly escaping many times. Thankfully, the Plague Clan were able to restrain him. Holding many meetings to figure out what to do with the dangerous Dragon, a few members of the Clan came up with a rather weird solution; their greatest minds in the Clan should turn this Dragon into an eternally youthful Dragon. He would be easier to handle, and maybe with this size difference, his strength wouldn’t be an issue. They could keep him here and try to teach him better ways. After a few more meetings, they agreed and soon the scientists of the Clan went to work. After many weeks of preparing, they were ready. The Dragon, angry and straining against the restraints was put into the middle of the circle that was created. Dragons surrounded him and placed the scroll before their Leader as he spoke the words. The magic started right away, slowly turning the Dragon smaller and smaller. His power was instantly weaker, and the restrains grew lax as he was now smaller and much younger. Snarling, he looked down at this body, “What did you do to me!” He yelled, his voice much higher and younger sounding. He was caged instantly while the Leader spoke of what they did. “You are now eternally youthful. You will never again get up to the power that you had. No longer will you rampage mindlessly through smaller Clans and make your name something to fear.” He declared. The Dragon was furious, but it was evident that he couldn’t get out of it. As he was led away, the other Dragons voiced their concern about the spell. How long would it actually take hold? Did they really solve the problem. The Leader silenced them and told them that all was well. The Dragon spent a lot of time learning about being a part of the Clan, and was even able to make friends. He learned many lessons on being better and how to vent his anger in more healthy ways. Although he was learning, he still never talked about his past. No one really knew where he came from, or what he was doing trying to take over Clans. He would shut down must of the time when asked, and others could see the darkness and evil that still raged through him. It wouldn’t be for a while until that was completely out of him. During his time within the clan, he adopted a new name for himself; Lanford. It was his declaration to himself and others of him trying to change his life around. He was learning to be happy in a dark world. Only time will tell of how far his life will go. Trivia * it isn't clear or established, but there is a good chance that Lanford is a shadetouched dragon * Lanford was breed changed from a Skydancer * due to being a hatchling and breed changed into a bogsneak (size glitch), Lanford is extremely small. (This is not "canon", however. We're going to pretend that he has the normal size of a bogsneak hatchling.) Credits * Background was written by ShadyoFayx (#86418) back to clan pageCategory:Wind Dragon Category:Bogsneak Category:Male